The present invention is directly relative to a man""s underpants with a transverse urination opening.
Typically, an urination opening is necessary to be created on current man""s underpants to make a man convenient to urinate. However, the urination opening provided on a modern underpants for man is commonly designed to be a straight opening. FIG. 1 shows a cotton underpants for man provided with a straight urination opening for facilitating a man""s urination. Nevertheless, when a man dressed in an underpants of FIG. 1 desires to urinate, the outer sheathing cloth 12 must be pulled left by hand and then the inner sheathing cloth 13 also must be pulled right by hand. The operation to the sheathing cloth of the underpants for man is not very convenient and tasteful, and thus the conventional underpants is not quite suitable for a modern man.
Referring to FIG. 2, the woven underpants 20 also include a straight urination opening 21 and a button 22 provided thereon. When a man intends to urinate and the underpants are unbuttoned, the outer sheathing cloth 23 also must be pulled left by hand and then the inner sheathing cloth 24 also must be pulled right by hand. As a result, it is somewhat unqualified to become an ideal underpants for man.
Therefore, the applicant contributes heaps of efforts in developing an ideal underpants for man, and presents a novel underpants for man, in which a transverse urination opening is provided thereon that can make man""s urination process more convenient and tasteful.
An object of the present invention is to provide an underpants for man which can make a man convenient to urinate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an underpants for man with a tasteful contour.
To this end, the underpants for man according to the present invention are characterized by a transverse urination opening provided thereon for making a man convenient to urinate.
Preferably, the urination opening is located at the middlemost region of man""s underpants. Alternatively, the urination opening is located above or below the middlemost region of man""s underpants.
Additionally, the underpants for man according to the present invention further include a lining located below the transverse urination opening, and an extending list located either in the interior or exterior of the underpants for shielding the transverse urination opening. Moreover, the underpants for man according to the present invention further include a reinforced list twined around the transverse urination opening.
The underpants for man according to the present invention may be twined by cotton or woven fabric. On the other hand, the transverse urination opening can be linear or archwise.
In addition, the underpants for man according to the present invention further include a button for buttoning the transverse urination opening.